


Pups

by GalekhXigisi



Series: Adventures with omega technoblade and the scenarios its caused (aka my omega technoblade propaganda in collection) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: He/Him and They/Them Pronouns For Technoblade, Minor Character Death, Nonbinary Technoblade, Omega Technoblade, Tommy Tubbo and Ranboo are adopted, Trans Technoblade, Trans Tommyinnit, and wilbur :/, killing tubbo? Could not be techno, schlatt dies, techno fuckin murders schlatt, they're techno's babies okay stfu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Tubbo was Techno's pup.When Schlatt decides to give Techno a choice, to get the man to slay the boy, the little secret between the omega and his three pups comes out for all to see.If only Wilbur and Phil could see, too.
Series: Adventures with omega technoblade and the scenarios its caused (aka my omega technoblade propaganda in collection) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080806
Comments: 22
Kudos: 608





	Pups

**Author's Note:**

> not related to the other fics in the series

The scent of roses and cherries is so faint, nothing more than a tiny blossom of its own. It doesn’t pierce anyone’s nose like a scent should, but it’s there, an undertone for all to sniff out. 

It’s all Technoblade has of his mothers, the two alpha women with strong scents having long since perished. He understands that scents aren’t always connected to heritage, but for piglins, it always was. The scent that fills his home is a constant reminder of the two, of those that had wronged him. 

It’s taken a lot of him to accept the simple scent. His mothers had both been alphas, birthing an omega who couldn’t figure left from right without physical reminding and constantly ran into things. He couldn’t stand their scent, covering it with much and acidic smells only an alpha would carry. 

He still wonders if they’re proud of him. He doesn’t know. They were warriors who fought viciously and never gave two shits about anyone and their opinions. They kept their child, the one who was seen as a curse to their heritage. It had cost them their lives, in the end. Had they resented him for that? Were they seeking their revenge from beyond the grave? 

Techno doesn’t know, but he knows they would be proud of him for slitting Schlatts’ throat, the blade cutting deep as he stares down the man who had threatened his pup. Tubbo’s underlying scent of roses and cherries matched on Tommy and Ranboo, the three part of Techno’s pack. They were fucking  _ his _ and he would be damned before he harmed them. He doesn’t stop slicing until he hears Tommy and Tubbo, the distressed clicks and chirps immediately making his ears snap up and mind falter from its rage. 

He straightens, not caring any bit as he moves forward, cheeks pressing to Tubbo’s and then Tommy's. They’re both just pups, the muted scent of their pup years there, both smelling of dirt, Tommy’s melding with sea breeze the same as Phil’s and Tubbo’s with honey. They both don’t mind, relaxing as the man frees Tubbo from the restraints. Tommy is quick to try to help, but his hands fumble and his tears blur his vision too much. 

“Don’t fucking touch my pups,” Techno says to Quackity, glaring at the other with no remorse in his gaze. 

The other stares back, mouth still slightly open, eyes wide, surprise and fear clear. Techno can’t care, can’t even begin to fathom caring. He thinks if anyone outside of his pups or previous pack members (Phil and Wilbur alone) were to touch him right now, he would take their head off. His eyes flicker to Ranboo, a silent question passing their fazes. 

_ Are you coming? _

Ranboo’s lips purse, but he stands and speed walks forward, ignoring the yelps of his name as Techno leads Tommy and Tubbo off the stage, noting that Tommy still has yet to let go of the other and that Ranboo is quick to smother him in the violet and mint scent he carries. The two don’t let up and Techno doesn’t dare stop them, his hand on the hilt of his sword, eyes threatening anyone to say a word. 

_ Philza has joined the game. _

Techno ducks his head and doesn’t look back, throat tight and worry in his bones. He knows nothing good is going to happen. 

_ Wilbur Soot was slain by Philza. _

“Techno,” Tommy whimpers, stopping the little group just steps out of the broken home they once occupied. The explosions are still echoing and Techno can hear his adopted father screaming. It’s only because his hearing is much better than the other three’s. He hopes Tubbo can’t hear it. “Techno, Wilbur-” 

_ Wilbur has left the game. _

Tommy whines, practically prancing. And Techno stops, his body screaming. He pulls the boy into a hug, pulling in Tubbo and Ranboo, as well. The sobs burn his chest and he wipes at his tears. 

The emotional damage burns and Techno wants to scream. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing more about Ranboo, Tommy, and Tubbo being his pups and part of his pack later but right now my computer is abt to die :/
> 
> edit: since no one can fucking behave in my fucking comments on any of my dream smp fics, you're all fucking monitored now. don't make me turn it to registered users only, too. Fuck, some of yall fans annoy me.
> 
> Heres my discord server  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
